


The Sounding Joy

by bitboozy



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Christmas, F/M, New Relationship, Post-Series, Romance, a lil christmas smut, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitboozy/pseuds/bitboozy
Summary: Alec and Ellie escape the office Christmas party to have a little fun of their own.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 20
Kudos: 104





	The Sounding Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Well, since things are so depressing in Domesticated, here's a little Christmas smut for you all. 
> 
> Also, this can exist in a world with "Cravings" and "Sharp Edges" but can also be read as a stand alone.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and happy holidays!

At the office Christmas party, she’s dressed like a candy cane. Her dress is red and white striped, her stockings are green.

She looks ridiculous. And also fucking _incredible_.

They’re still a secret at work.

That is, they think they’re still a secret at work. But everyone can see the way they smile at each other when they believe no one is looking. The way Ellie sometimes bites the end of her pen while staring at him. How heavy Alec’s accent becomes when he’s overcome with sudden desire for her. Everybody knows.

He stands against the wall and stares at her dark red-coated lips while she flits around the room effervescently. Stares at the way her heels make her arse look. Licks his lips whenever she brings her fingertips to her blushing chest, highly visible thanks to a generous v-neck.

Now and then she glances at him from across the room. The mischievous, seductive look in her eyes nearly melts him into the ground every time. And she smiles because she _knows_ it.

“All right, Hardy?”

Dirty Brian has sidled up beside him, drink in hand.

Alec grunts in response. He has no interest in having a conversation with _anyone_ let alone Dirty Brian.

“Bit of an eye for Ellie tonight, eh?”

Alec sighs heavily and glares at him.

“Right, me off,” Brian says quickly, disappearing into the crowd again.

Later on, Alec manages to briefly kidnap Ellie while she’s in line for the bar. He swiftly drags her into a quiet hallway past the coat check. Pulling her against him, he squeezes her arse with one hand while the other hand slips past the hem of her skirt.

“I’ve gone absolutely mad,” he tells her just before bringing his lips to her throat.

“You look like one of the queen’s guards standing against that bloody wall,” she replies with a laugh, holding onto his jacket with both hands.

“Must have you _immediately_.” His hands makes it all the way up her dress and into her knickers.

She chuckles breathlessly. “You’ve got Daisy at home.”

He sucks on her earlobe with a desperate moan.

“And I’ve got Dad and the boys at mine,” she adds.

They hear the faint sound of footsteps. He pushes her around the corner, against the wall, and out of view.

He stares at her devastating red lips.

“ _Alec_.” She’s grinning.

“I know _one_ place that’s deserted.” He raises an eyebrow at her. 

It’s only five minutes later by the time they stumble into an abandoned CID. There are, of course, officers bustling downstairs, but there are no crimes being investigated _tonight_. The lights are off, save for a few automatics, desks clear and office doors closed. Alec and Ellie can barely _walk_ they’re so entwined. He refuses to let go of her arse even for a second. He keeps pushing her backwards without looking up yet miraculously they don’t crash into anything. He slams her against his closed office door, then flings it open.

“Can’t believe we’re finally doing this,” Ellie remarks between breathless kisses, fastidiously unbuttoning his shirt as he dispenses of his jacket.

He kicks the door closed behind them. “Happy Christmas to _us_.”

Her legs slam into his desk just as she snaps off his belt. He drags his mouth over her skin, starting at her throat and slowly moving lower. His kisses are hot and rough, electrifying her beyond measure. He tugs at the v-neck of her dress in an effort to finally expose her breasts.

“Careful,” she warns him. “Can’t go home looking like I’ve been ravaged on the street.”

He sucks at the top of her breast, his thumb drawing circles around her nipple through her red lace bra. She hikes up her own dress and yanks down her knickers, kicking them off along with her heels. She grips his neck tightly as his other hand drifts between her legs, fingertips stroking her thighs, teasing her.

“Fuckin’ hot in that dress,” he murmurs, kissing between her breasts.

She giggles. She’ll never quite get used to him speaking to her like that. It drives her wild, she feels like without knowing it she’s somehow waited her entire life for Alec Hardy to talk naughty to her. He lifts her up onto the desk properly, knocking over a cup of pens in their way.

Finally his lips return to hers, tongue darting into her mouth, reuniting with her own. He kisses her until her lips are swollen then he grins against her.

“Want to taste you first.”

“Oh god.” Her head falls back in mere _anticipation_ of it.

He drops to his knees and widens her thighs.

“Don’t taste like peppermint, believe it or not,” she quips to him, leaning back on her palms to prop her up.

“No, far _better_.” Then his mouth is on her.

“Oh thank you _christ_ ,” Ellie gasps.

His tongue swipes over her clit once before he replies, “Don’t thank _him_.”

“Thank you, Father Christmas,” she amends, with a sly smirk on her face.

He stops, retracting his tongue and keeping his mouth a mere inch from her, breath still hot on her cunt.

“ _Naughty list_ ,” Alec says finally before sinking his teeth into the inside of her thigh.

“Oh _god_ yes.” She brings a hand to his head and guides him back to her greedily.

He lets his tongue explore her for a minute, then begins sucking on her clit in earnest. Her fingers curl into his scalp, pulling desperately at his hair.

“Yes, fuck, _oh god_.”

In response to her enthusiastic approval, he slips a finger inside her as well and she digs her nails into his scalp.

“Yeah,” she whimpers, closing her eyes and nodding her head. “ _Please_.”

He deftly slips in another finger, briefly pulling his head back so he can watch her while his fingers fuck her. He grows even harder watching her bite her lip, a hand going to squeeze her own breast.

“ _Alec_ ,” she begs him, and he knows. They’ve been sleeping together long enough that he no longer has to guess at what she wants, the meaning of every whimper, moan, and gasp is crystal clear to him.

He dips his head between her legs again and returns his mouth to her. She brings her hand back to his hair, intent on keeping him where he is. He alternates between flicking and sucking her clit while her cries grow louder. He hopes to _god_ they’re still alone and no one else has had the same idea they’ve had. He sucks her clit relentlessly until she comes, bucking her hips, both hands in his hair, and it’s fucking incredible for both of them.

“Oh god.” She falls back on his desk, her head hanging off the other side. “Oh my _god_.”

Wiping his mouth with one hand, he drops his trousers with the other. She starts to raise herself up but he lays a hand at her stomach and keeps her down. After roughly yanking down his briefs, he pushes inside her, gripping her hips and pulling her to him. She wraps her legs around him and locks her ankles. He starts to move inside her, one hand holding onto her thighs and the other still flat on her stomach. He stares ravenously at her breasts, one in full view thanks to him stretching out her dress, the other still barely contained by the fabric.

“Beautiful,” he whispers, gasping.

She covers the hand on her stomach with hers, lacing their fingers together there.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he says again.

He grabs a fistful of her inner thigh and slams harder into her.

“Want to come inside you,” he whispers roughly. “Gonna come so hard.”

Ellie moans, raising her hips and nodding her head. “More,” she says.

“Gonna make you scream,” Alec continues.

“Again,” she reminds him.

“Again.”

Then she uses her hands to prop herself up, eventually pulling herself up to an upright position and wrapping her arms around his neck. He grabs her arse with both hands and slams her into him, pushing in deep. Her tongue slips past his lips and she moans urgently into his mouth. Soon he separates their lips and nuzzles her nose with his, their foreheads touching.

“I love you so much,” he tells her, kissing her again.

She tightens her legs around him and pulls at his chest hair. “Love you back,” she whispers hoarsely.

They fuck. They say _I love you_. They fall asleep together whenever possible. But the secret aspect of their relationship remains. Their children and friends still unaware. They’re so terrified to let their relationship be anything but _theirs_ and theirs only.

Panting into her neck, Alec mumbles, “Gonna come.”

She squeezes the back of his neck. “Come for me.”

And he does, immediately as requested, spilling out into her with a splintered, shuddering gasp. She changes the angle just a bit and then comes after him, biting into his collarbone. They continue to hold tightly to each other as they catch their breath, sweat dripping from both their foreheads. Finally he captures her lips and kisses her fervently, nipping at her bottom lip.

“Christ,” he mutters in astonishment.

“Yeah,” she agrees, breathing out. “Joy to the world, no?”

He grunts.

“I’ve _received_ my king,” she adds cheekily.

He can’t help but to smile and let out a short laugh before kissing her again.

“And heaven and heaaaaven and nature sing,” she croons to him softly with a saucy glint in her eyes.

He kisses her one last time then helps her off his desk, holding her as her weak legs wobble when her feet hit the floor.

“Come over for Christmas,” Ellie says, rubbing his stubbly cheek with her hand.

“What?” He blinks at her.

“Come over for Christmas lunch on Friday.” She starts reluctantly buttoning his shirt for him. “Bring Daisy.”

He looks at her uncertainly, trying valiantly to read her expression. “Ellie…”

“We’ll tell them,” she says, placing her palms on his chest and meeting his eyes. “We’ll tell them at Christmas.”

He runs his hands up and down her arms. “Are you certain?”

“Our Christmas presents to ourselves, yes, I’m certain.”

“Right.” He’s beaming at her suddenly and it makes her weak. “Christmas then.”

She presses her lips to his. “And to all a good night.”

***


End file.
